Kit Eriya Deranin
Name: Kit Eriya Deranin Hair: Long, straight, and deep red. *she braids it lots* Skin: Would be pale, but is tanned from being in the sun on caravan. Eyes: Pale green. Age: 15 Height: 5'5" Build: slim girl, but in shape from working on merchant train. Birthplace: Andor Parents: Kiselle and Mieron Deranin = History: The Diary of Kit Eriya Deranin = ~9th of Choren~ Well, Papa said that as of today, I’ve been on the road for 9 years! I can hardly believe it. I know that Caemlyn is my “home” but I can hardly remember what it looks like! Datroc, I know, was unhappy with me today because I got one of his lectures on “The Benefits of Lady’s Mantle to the Ailing.” All because I got one wrong. To appease him, I showed him the samples I had collected when we stopped for the evening. I made a face at him when he turned his back. Papa was looking and gave me a talking too. I really shouldn’t have done that. He was just trying to help me learn. ~27th of Choren~ I was thinking of mother today. Papa was looking at me sadly and said that I had eyes just like my Mother's. Bright and green. I have seen an old portrait that someone painted of my mother. I don't remember her very well, but I do look like her. I have Papa's curly hair, but Mama's red hair. Kana says that I should learn something of how to handle myself if the merchant caravan were ever to be attacked. Papa has agreed to let her teach me a little, and she gave me a staff to use. I would be terrified if anyone attacked our caravan and wouldn't know what to do, so it is helpful that she has offered to teach me. Perhaps I won't get in the way then, if something were to happen. ~17th of Danu~ Datroc was pleased today. I named all of his herbs and I showed him my notebooks and samples. Some of the others in the caravan laugh and say that I should learn other things. Larie says that I should be a “good girl” and learn how to be a “good wife” for a future husband. She thinks that it is terrible that father let Kana teach me a little about using a staff. What does she know…All that cooking and cleaning...that’s easy. No challenge at all. Papa says that we’ll be in Tanchico in a day or two. I think this will be my first time there. It will be exciting to see a new place. Papa tells me they have ice peppers that taste wonderful. We are going to pick some up for the caravan to sell somewhere else. Our next stop will be up the coast to perhaps Katar. I have heard stories from some of the caravaners about the strange ways of the Domani...but I don’t know what to believe. I’ll just have to find out for myself! ~3rd of Taisham~ I was Entranced by Fontu tonight. He’s a relatively new man to the caravan. He has always been quiet, but tonight he was telling stories. He told part of the Travels of Jain Farstrider. It was fantastic! I had heard it before, but the way he told it...well he must have been a gleeman! I begged him to keep on with more tales, but Papa made me go to bed. Tomorrow I will ask Fontu to tell me more stories! We just passed through Arad Doman and are on our way around to Baerlon. The stories I had heard were true. What a strange place…ruled by women…It was quite beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Fontu’s stories! ~11th of Saban~ Fontu has told me a whole cycle of The Hunt for the Horn. He has inspired me! Every stop we make, I am starting to spend more of my allowance money on folios and books! Most of my older books are of these wonderful stories...ever so many more than I had heard before. I surprise Fontu with some that I have found. Stories of the Dragon and of the Aiel savages. But I enjoy the tales of the great Aes Sedai the most. So romantic and wonderful stories like the Apartine Cycle. I will find more books. Papa gave me a necklace that was Mama's he told me that I was old enough to wear something nice now. It is a beautiful locket. I am so glad to have something of Mama's to remember her by. ~15th of Aine~ My Birthday. ~25th of Aine~ I got more books today…some men gave them as presents to me. I am really enjoying reading the new books. Papa is very happy that I have an interest in them and he is pleased that my reading and writing skills are so good but he didn't like it that those men gave me the books. They are trying to have him carry their merchandise for little and sell it for a great amount. I have new books on history. I am trying to get inside the stories that I have been reading by learning about the history of the time that they were written. There are so many fascinating things to learn about times before ours. Unfortunately, sometimes it is hard to find anything at all. Papa says that we don’t have enough room in our wagon for any more books, and wants me to sell some the ones I’ve already read. I told him how terrible that would be and how much I am attached to them. He says maybe that we can leave some of them home when we pass through Caemlyn again. ~18th of Adar~ I am very upset and will not write much. We stopped through Caemlyn today. It was interesting to see what is supposed to be my home. Somehow, it doesn't feel like home. Caemlyn is just another city to travel through. Papa made me sell some of the larger folios that I had already read. It pained me so much to see them go, even though he let me keep the money. I was also able to leave a small collection at our house here in Caemlyn. I know I will see them again, but I don't want to leave them behind. I have a secret though...some of my favorites, I’ve hidden away. I hide a few in my things, but amazingly, some of my friends in the caravan have hidden them for me and are keeping them in their things. I hope Papa doesn't find them and that no one tells him. I could get in big trouble! ~18th of Savin~ Papa has told me that we are going to be travelling through Tar Valon to sell some of the spices that we picked up in Arad Doman and some perfumes and cloth from Cairhien. I...I...have a plan... I almost think that I have been taken by one of my stories!! I’m going to do something rather rash. I cannot tell Papa or any of the others of the caravan. They would try to stop me. I have decided to sneak away from the caravan...and be tested at the White Tower. I bet they have so many wonderful books there...and even more fascinating things if the stories are true! Likely as not, nothing will happen and I will be able to return before Papa even knows that I am missing. But....what if...what if I had a chance to join the stories? ~23 of Savin~ I have written Papa a letter in case he finds me missing. Perhaps I will be gone forever…but perhaps it will only be a short separation… I will miss him, but I have the thrill of adventure running through me. I must go through with this. Follow my dreams. I am taking the staff that Kana gave me, Mama's locket, and the few books that I have held on to. = A FURTHER BIO = Kit lived the first three years of her life at a home in the outer city of Caemlyn. Her father took time off from his Merchant caravan to help raise her. Kit's mother, Kiselle Deranin, had troubles with her pregnancy. Kit is their only child and Kiselle died when Kit was only 3 years old. Kit can hardly remember what she looks like. That is why Kit's small silver portrait locket is so important to her. Even though Kiselle was sickly after her pregnancy, the three lived a happy life in Caemlyn. Mieron was waiting for his wife to get better before starting back on the merchant caravan. Kit's father inherited the caravan from his father, who died the year after Kiselle and Mieron were married….two years before Kit was born. Kit never knew her grandfather. Kit gets to visit her grandmother every now and then, when the merchant caravan passes through Caemlyn. Mieron's mother and father raised him in Caemlyn…well…as much as they were home and not merchanting…as well. Kit loves her grandmother and father very much. She writes them both letters from the Tower to tell them how she is and what she is doing. Her other grandparents are another story entirely. Kiselle's parents raised her in Tear. They are Semi-wealthy. Tairen minor nobility with inherited money. Kiselle was raised a lady and her parents were appalled when she fell in with Mieron…a lowly merchant, traveling and never settling down. Kit's grandparents forbade her parents to marry, so Kiselle left with Mieron the next time he came around with his caravan. Kiselle couldn't completely keep her parents out of her life, so she wrote letters to them regularly to tell her how she was doing. They all but demanded that Kit be sent to them to be raised in Tear when they heard she was born, but Kiselle and Mieron refused. Mieron felt that it was his duty to inform his Inlaws of his wife's weakening soon before she died. He wrote them a letter, and they traveled to Caemlyn right before she died. It was a painful meeting for Kit's parents. Mieron thinks that the stress of having her parents there helped kill his wife. That was the only time Kit ever met her other grandparents. They stayed long enough for the funeral and left Mieron with harsh words and a promise that they would never support "his" daughter. Mieron was heartbroken and Kit, being rather young…hardly understood what was wrong. Soon after Kit's mother's death, they hit the road again, taking over the merchant caravan from a friend who had been overseeing it. Mieron brought his 3 year old daughter with him and she learned all her life from people in the caravan instead of teachers or tutors. She has a deep bond of love with her father. They both enjoy travel and seeing the world. Kit loves to learn and travel has been a way for her to learn about many places and things. She has learned diverse subjects from the different people she met on her father's caravan. She learned about Herbs, a little bit of defending herself with a staff, and she learned many stories from friends in the caravan. Her father's caravan was only attacked once by a small band that thought it might be able to take a few of the wagons quickly. Kit hid, clutching her quarterstaff, ready to strike at anything she could to protect herself. She was very scared…but knew that her father and the other merchants would beat back the attack. They eventually did…and Kit was thankful for what little schooling she had on defense. She managed to knock one of the bandits in the head, keeping him from her wagon/home. Her father came soon after to keep the man from getting up and continuing to harass his daughter. The One Power somewhat fascinated her in the stories she heard and it was her own idea to run away to the Tower to see if she had the spark. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios